Losing His Past
by sponge-fan
Summary: After a tragic accident, Spongebob loses his memory! Patrick and Sandy try to restore it, but some people might not want it restored... This story is completed.
1. The Accident

**_Author's Note: _This is now my sixth story. (If you count my really short one then this is the seventh). Thanks to everyone who reviewed for the last chapter of Scary School. I hope you all enjoy this story! Note: Since exams are starting, I'm going to be spending a lot of my free time studying. So it might take a little longer for be to update. Sorry. I have also decided to include titles to my chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**flaming-1252: I'm glad you liked the story! Sorry it was so short. I only used it as a filler while I worked on the plot of this story. Thanks for reviewing!**

**tinks-belle85: I'm glad you liked the short story! Thanks for the comment.**

**ComicCrystal: This story was only a filler while I worked on this one. Tina was sick from school. Mrs. Puff said that at the beginning. She returns to school the next day. Thanks for reviewing!**

Losing His Past

Chapter 1: The Accident

Spongebob was in his closet, looking through the contents for his safety helmet. Today he was going to go sand-boarding with Patrick and Sandy.

"Coat, no; boots, no; jar of seanut butter?" Spongebob squinted at the expiry date. "March 34, 1803! Blech!" Spongebob tossed the jar aside. He didn't even want to know how it got in there. "Ah ha! Here it is!" Spongebob put on his red safety helmet. "I'm ready!" he yelled.

Next, Spongebob took out a checklist. "Let's see…" said Spongebob to himself. "Feed Gary, check; get supplies ready, check; wait for Sandy and Patrick…" almost on cue, the door bell rang. Spongebob peered out of the little peep-hole to make sure it was his friends. He saw Sandy and Patrick eagerly waiting to have fun on Sand Mountain. "Bye, Gary!" Spongebob called. "I'll be back in a few hours!"

Spongebob opened the door and greeted his friends. Patrick and Sandy were holding two big purple shells. Spongebob didn't need one; he preferred to use his tongue.

"Are you ready to go, Spongebob?" asked Sandy.

"Is Patrick oblivious to his surroundings?" asked Spongebob in a joking tone.

"What?" asked Patrick, a little bit of drool hanging from his mouth.

"Ahahahahahaha!" laughed Spongebob.

Sandy couldn't hold back a giggle. "Okay then, let's go."

The three friends arrived at Sand Mountain.

"I can't wait to jump off the ramps!" exclaimed Sandy.

"I can't wait to feel the breeze on my face!" agreed Spongebob.

"I can't wait to eat the yellow sand!" said Patrick. Spongebob and Sandy stared at him, unimpressed. "What?" asked Patrick.

"Let's stop sea horsing around!" said Sandy. "Let's get to the top of the mountain!"

The three headed for the ski lift. Sandy and Spongebob sat on a seat, but slow Patrick couldn't catch up.

"Hey!" he yelled. "Wait for me!" Another seat approached behind him. An edge of the seat snagged his shorts, and before he knew what was happening, Patrick was raised off of his feet.

Spongebob and Sandy reached the top of the hill. They jumped off their seat.

"Hey," said Spongebob. "Where's Patrick?" On cue, Patrick whirled up behind them, fell off the chair, and knock all three of them to their feet.

"Oofff!" muttered the three. None of then were really sure of what had happened.

"C'mon!" said Sandy, rising to her feet. "Last one down the hill smells like Patrick's undergarments!" Sandy grabbed hold of her shell, and raced down the hill. She jumped off many ramps and preformed flips, corkscrews, and some tricks Spongebob or Patrick didn't even know of.

"Me next! Me next!" yelled Patrick. He jumped belly first onto the shell and started to slide down the hill.

Spongebob put out his tongue and slid on that. He was having loads of fun. He noticed a big, wooden ramp approaching. Normally he would swerve around it, but he felt like being a little extreme today. He positioned himself straight for it. He started to slide up the ramp. When he was in the middle, his tongue hooked on a big, nasty, splinter.

"OWWW!" Spongebob cried in pain. He slid of the ramp and was now in the air. He decided to use this moment to try and get the sliver out of his tongue. He flung his arms madly, trying to get the pain to stop, but instead of knocking out the sliver, he knocked off his helmet. "Wha?" asked Spongebob as he noticed that his safety helmet fell off. To his up most horror, he noticed something else soon afterward. He was falling straight for a huge sand hill! He didn't have his helmet to protect him! Spongebob let escape a frightened scream, and then he smashed headfirst into the ground.

"Spongebob!" yelled Patrick and Sandy in shock as they saw what happened.

Spongebob was dizzy with pain. He opened his eyes slightly. The last thing he remembered was the frightened figures of Sandy and Patrick running towards him. Then, he let go of consciousness.


	2. The Forgotten

**_Author's Note: _Do I ever hate exams. Anyway, on a different topic, I hoped you guys liked the first chapter. This one is a little boring, but I did it just so you guys would know what happened after the accident. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**tinks-belle85: I'm happy you like it. blush Thanks for saying I'm such a great writer!**

**ComicCrystal: I'm glad you liked the Patrick bit. Lol. I know. That stupid update is hard to get used to. I read your story, and it's okay. I'm not a huge fan of crude humour, but it is still better than some of the stuff that people post on here. I have never heard of Mr. Show in my life, but you make it sound pretty funny. That name thingy is a little confusing, but I think I have the hang of it. (P.S. You might want to check up on your punctuation.) Thanks for reviewing!**

**flaming-1251: Wow! blush I'm glad I'm your favourite! I'm glad you liked the Patrick bit. Thanks for reviewing!**

**A. Nonymous: I'm glad you like the beginning. In the episode Pre-Hibernation week Spongebob uses his tongue. Also in the game 'Battle for Bikini Bottom' Spongebob uses his tongue. I don't know how this appeals to him, but I guess it just does. Thanks for reviewing!**

**anonymous critic: Thanks for reviewing.**

**venusgal100: Lol. Thanks for reviewing!**

Chapter 2: The Forgotten

He woke up. He was on a soft, white bed. Where was he? Who was he? He opened his eyes and looked around. Upon closer investigation, he discovered that he was lying in a hospital. He tried to sit up. Big mistake. A wave of dizziness crept over him and he fell back down to the bed. He could feel a sharp pain in his head. It felt worse then a migraine. What on earth was he doing here? And why couldn't he remember any of this?

_Earlier That Day_

Patrick and Sandy were waiting outside the operation doors. Both were crying silently. Sandy and Patrick didn't know what they would do if Spongebob didn't make it. Sandy looked up at the clock. Five o'clock. Spongebob was in there for three hours. How much longer could it take?

All of a sudden, the doors opened. The doctor was standing in the doorway.

"The operation was a success," said the doctor. "His skull is a little broken and…there is something else."

Any feelings of joy Patrick or Sandy may have had were shattered. They could tell from the tone of voice that the news would not be good.

"Please step inside," said the doctor. Sandy and Patrick entered the operating room. They could see Spongebob lying on a stretcher. He was hooked up to machinery and there were bandages on his head. Other than that, he looked perfectly fine. Neither friend could tell what was wrong.

"Unfortunately," started the doctor. "Your friend underwent some major brain damage. He has amnesia."

Both Patrick and Sandy were silent. Patrick, because he had no idea what amnesia was. He didn't have a very big vocabulary. Sandy was quite from shock. All of the memories…forgotten. Sandy would never forget how Spongebob 'saved' her from a giant clam.

"Amnesia?" asked Patrick puzzled.

"Yes," replied the doctor. "Amnesia is when you forget everything that has happened to you. Sometimes you forget who you are."

"But I know who I am," said Patrick, still very confused.

"No, Pat," said Sandy, blinking back tears. "He means Spongebob's forgotten.

"Ohhhh…" said Patrick. He was at a loss for words. Sandy didn't blame him. Patrick had known Spongebob ever since they were babies.

"However," said the doctor. "It might be restored. All of his memories are not permanently gone. If something can trigger them, then the amnesia might go away." Sandy gave a sigh of relief. There was still hope. Both friends knew that they had to do whatever it took for Spongebob's memories to be restored.

_End Flashback_

He wished that there was someone nearby that he could ask questions to, but he was all alone in the room. Then, he heard muffled voices outside.

"Feeling…better…visit"

'Thank…"

He couldn't understand fully what the people were saying, but it sounded like someone wanted to visit him. All of a sudden, the door opened, and a sea-star and what looked like some sort of furry animal stepped inside.

_"Man is that sea-star ever FAT!" _he thought to himself. The animal and sea-star approached his bed.

"Who are you?" he asked. Both creatures were blinking back tears.

"Spongebob," said the furry one. "We are, well…were your friends."

"Spongebob?" he asked. "You mean me? Is my name Spongebob?"

The rodent started to cry. Spongebob (if that was his name) couldn't help but feel sorry for her. "I'm sorry," he said. "I just can't remember anything."

Sandy shook off the tears. "You don't need to apologize. You don't even know what happened."

"What did happen?" asked Spongebob.

Sandy and Patrick explained to Spongebob that he had amnesia. They told him about the accident, and about themselves.

"Wow," said Spongebob after the explanation. "I guess you don't hear that sort of story everyday. At least, I don't think so."

Sandy and Patrick laughed a little. "Naw, you don't," said Sandy.

"We should go now," said Patrick. "It's getting late, and he needs to rest." Sandy looked at the clock. It was getting very late. They were there for at least two hours.

"Bye, Spongebob, we have to go," said Sandy.

"Bye, Spongebob," added Patrick.

"Bye, Sandy, and…uh…" Spongebob trailed off, thinking.

"Patrick," corrected the sea-star.

"Right…" said Spongebob.

"We'll visit later, okay?" Sandy said.

"Okay,"

"Bye, then." Sandy left the room.

"Goodbye, Spongebob," said Patrick.

"Bye, Rick."

Patrick just shook his head in gentle understanding. He closed the door slowly.

Spongebob found that once again, he was alone. At least he knew now what had happened, but he still had much to learn about his past life. He slowly shut his eyes, and then fell asleep, relieved that he still had an identity.


	3. People and Places

**_Author's Note: _Hi everybody! Big thanks to everyone who reviewed for chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, you can't sue me.**

**Cheese: He got amnesia by colliding head first into the ground, (I thought it was obvious) and in the episode 'Tea at the Treedome' Spongebob 'saves' Sandy. Thanks for reviewing!**

**venusgal100: Lol. Yes, the splinter is evil, I guess. It hurt our poor beloved sponge. Thanks for reviewing!**

**northernligh33: Thank you for the expression comment. Thanks for reviewing!**

**ComicCrystal: Thanks for the Patrick comment. I don't know if you noticed, but I tend to keep Patrick quite at emotional scenes. I have no clue how he should react, so I just give Sandy all the lines. I'm glad I'm one of your favourite authors. I'm sorry I didn't review; I thought including it in my review credit was good enough. I'll review for the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing!**

**A. Nonymous: Yes, I got the review. The reason why I didn't include it in the credit was because it wasn't for the previous chapter. If I gave credit for different stories, then things might get a little confusing. Thanks for reviewing, though!**

**flaming-1251: I'm glad you think that this story is good. Sad to say, no. This is more of a drama/humour than a mystery. However, everyone's favourite evil character will play a role in this story. Thanks for reviewing!**

**WoRdLiFeCeNa4: You don't have to review all the time. I'm not going to force you to review! Lol. You're lucky school is over…I still have to take end-of-year exams! groan I'm glad you think this story and Scary School are awesome! I'm not really sure how long this story is going to be…if I were to give a rough estimate, I'd say around 3 more chapters. Thanks for reviewing!**

**tinks-belle85: I hope you had a great time in Washington! I'm glad you like this fic! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Bladequeen2000: I'm glad you like this story. Thanks for reviewing!**

Chapter 3: People and Places

Spongebob woke up. He was feeling a lot better today. His head wasn't throbbing as much, and when he sat up, he wasn't dizzy.

He hoped Sandy and Rick would stop by today. Ever since he was told he had amnesia, he was anxious to learn about his past life.

Spongebob was looking out of his window at the landscape, when a knock sounded on the door.

"Come in," relied Spongebob. The nurse was standing in the doorway, with Sandy and Patrick behind her. "Yay! You guys visited again!" expressed Spongebob through his glee.

"Of course we did, silly," said Sandy, giggling. "We're your friends, remember?"

Spongebob looked at her slyly in a playful way. She was happier than normal. "You're hiding something from me…"

"Sandy rolled her eyes, playing Spongebob's game. "You may have amnesia, but there's no fooling you."

Patrick couldn't take waiting much longer. "The doctor said you are well enough to leave!" burst Patrick. He too, was wearing a massive grin. "Isn't that great?"

"What? Really?" asked Spongebob, turning to Sandy.

Sandy nodded. "You can check out today!"

"YAH!" yelled Spongebob. He may have had amnesia, but he remembered what pure happiness felt like.

Spongebob was standing in front of a gigantic pineapple. "_It smells good…" _thought Spongebob. _"I like it." _

Sandy and Patrick had escorted Spongebob home. He had checked out earlier that day. He was eager to learn about his life.

"Here we are," Sandy said. "Home sweet home." Spongebob opened the door. The first thing he saw was a nicely decorated living room. He entered the house and felt he was home.

"Before you get carried away…" Sandy said. There is one more thing…"

"Wait," interrupted Spongebob. "Do you hear that?" Echoing off the walls was the sound of a small meow. Out of the shadows, slithered a small, blue and green snail. His shell was pink with a purple swirl and red dots. "Awe…" said Spongebob, immediately taking into possession baby eyes. "Hey, there, little fella," said Spongebob in a sweet tone. "What's your name?"

"That's Gary," Sandy said. "He's your pet snail."

Spongebob went crazy over Gary, and started to use baby talk on him. Sandy and Patrick were both a little disgusted by the sight, but they didn't say anything.

When Spongebob had finally stopped going mad over Gary, Patrick and Sandy gave Spongebob the rest of the tour of Bikini Bottom.

"This is Squidward's house," said Patrick, pointing to the eastern island head. "He's our best friend."

Squidward poked his head out the window to see who was standing outside his house. He examined the citizens.

"Sandy, boring. Patrick, lame. Spongebob……SPONGEBOB? AHHH!" Squidward made sure all his doors were locked, and his windows closed tight. He wanted to keep out the yellow menace. His only hope was that Spongebob didn't remember him.

Meanwhile, Spongebob, Patrick, and Sandy were still standing outside the house. They could hear the spas going on inside. Spongebob looked at Patrick with a puzzled look. Patrick shrugged, confused.

They proceeded onto Patrick's house.

"This is where I live!" explained Patrick.

_"It looks like just a rock…"_ thought Spongebob.

The three friends keep on touring the places Spongebob knew. They went to jellyfish fields, Mrs. Puff's boating school, and many other places.

Soon it was getting dark, and Spongebob's memories still hadn't been restored. They came out of the Krusty Krab, but Sandy and Patrick were still sad that Spongebob's memories weren't back.

"WHOO! That was great! Thanks for showing me everything, guys," expressed Spongebob.

Patrick and Sandy both forced a smile.

"What's wrong?" asked Spongebob, noticing his companions' gloomy faces.

"You still have amnesia, Spongebob," said Sandy. "We were hoping that the people and places you knew may have jogged your memory."

"Don't fret, guys," said Spongebob. "I know that something will bring my memories back."

This time, Sandy and Patrick gave a real smile, and the three friends headed home. Little did they know they were being watched…

Plankton had been listening to the entire conversation inside the Chum Bucket.

"So, that naive sponge has amnesia? This gives me an excellent idea…"


	4. Lies

**_Author's Note: _This chapter is a little shorter than normal, but I thought it was just a really good place to end it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**WoRdLiFeCeNa4: I agree, reviewing is such fun! I'm just saying that you don't need to apologize when you don't. I have an idea for a story that I didn't include in the reader's hint, but I'm not sure it will be the next story. I think I'll write 'New Neighbours' after this story. Maybe not. Thanks for reviewing!**

**venusgal100: Lol. It's funny that you should mention that… You'll see what I mean later on. Thanks for reviewing!**

**northernlight33: Lol. I think _any_ idea that Plankton comes up with, doesn't qualify as good. Thanks for reviewing!**

**flaming-1251: I'm glad you like my story. I LOVE yours! You'll find out soon enough what Plankton is up to…**

**Spongewolf: I'm glad you like it. Thanks for reviewing!**

**A. Nonymous: Hmmm… I'll give your idea to thought. I haven't really thought about that yet. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Cheese: I'm glad you thought it was a great chapter. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Bladequeen2000: I'm glad you like this so much. Thanks for reviewing! (P.S. thanks for reviewing for Scary School).**

**SoSoSoSo: Lol. We wouldn't want that to happen. Thanks for reviewing!**

Chapter Four: Lies

Spongebob woke up. It was a beautiful day. Mr. Krabs let Spongebob take the day off because of the injury, so he had all of today to explore.

Spongebob opened the door to his pineapple.

"Good morning, world!" announced Spongebob, gleefully. He started to stroll down the road. As he passed Patrick's house, he could hear loud snoring. He didn't want to wake Patrick up, so he continued to walk.

He was soon finding that his feet were taking him towards the Krusty Krab.

_"Why not?" _Spongebob thought to himself. _"Maybe I'll see that Pearl Sandy and Patrick told me about yesterday."_

Spongebob started to head down the road towards the Krusty Krab, when he heard a voice calling out to him.

"Young man, come here."

Spongebob looked around, but he could see no one.

"Down here, you bloated barnacle head! I mean…how do you do?"

Spongebob looked towards the ground. He could make out the tiny shape of what appeared to be some kind of creature. Spongebob knelt down to get a better look at it. Upon closer investigation, he found that the creature was a tiny piece of plankton.

"Who are you?" questioned Spongebob.

"Don't you remember?" asked Plankton in a false sweet voice.

"Uh…no," replied Spongebob.

_"Perfect!" _thought Plankton. _"He doesn't remember who I am." _"I am your employer, Plankton."

"I thought Mr. Krabs was my boss," said Spongebob, slightly confused now.

"He is, but you only work for him part-time."

"Oh… Then what do I do for you?"

"I am an extremely busy all the time, so I hired you to perform some simple errands for me."

"Really? Wouldn't Sandy and Patrick have introduced me to you?"

"It probably slipped their minds. So will you work for me?"

"Well…I guess it's okay…"

"Of course it's okay! I'm hiring you, right?"

"Right."

"I'm asking you to do simple stuff, right?"

"I guess…"

"So everything is okay then, right?"

"Okay…"

"Good, then stop at the Chum Bucket tomorrow after work at the Krusty Krab and I'll give you the first errand."

"Okay, I'll see you later…I guess." Spongebob walked away, still not entirely sure of what had happened. However, Plankton didn't seem like a threat. The suspicion was probably caused by the fuzziness of the accident. Besides, what could possible go wrong?

Plankton started to rub his hands together, manically. This was too easy. That naive twerp would believe any lie he told him. Getting the formula would be as easy as taking candy from a baby. Or lying to a dummy.


	5. The Errands

**_Author's Note: _I hate these stupid exams. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! NOTE: In this story, I say that Spongebob only works for Mr. Krabs part-time. I know that in most shows, Spongebob works an entire day. However, I would not be able to write this story if I followed that rule. That is why I changed it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spongebob, yadda, yadda, yadda. You can't sue me.**

**venusgal100: I know Spongebob isn't a dummy! I was just writing from Plankton's point of view. I would never insult our little spongy friend! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Bladequeen: I have a pretty decent end planned. Thanks for reviewing!**

**A. Nonymous: I think I have a way how to put your idea in the story. I'll probably put it in chapter 6. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Flaming-1251: I am SO glad you updated! I like Plankton fics too. Thanks for reviewing!**

Chapter 5: The Errands

The next day, Spongebob went to work at the Krusty Krab. He was briefed on how to make a Krabby Patty, and work the kitchen appliances. He soon felt right at home. He knew he was born to do this.

It was the end of the work day and Spongebob was ready to leave. He didn't want to be late for Plankton. (Which he still had yet to tell someone). He put away his spatula and the supplies, and then he started to head towards the Chum Bucket.

Spongebob opened the front door to the Chum Bucket. It was cold and empty inside. _"This place could use some re-decorating," _thought Spongebob as he made his way across the room. He came to another door and knocked on it slightly.

"Come in!" sang Plankton's voice on the other end. Spongebob opened the door and gave a small gasp of amazement. There were machines everywhere he looked. Some were small and some where massive. The biggest one was on the side wall. Spongebob got an uneasy vibration from the monstrosity. He felt like it was studying and watching him. But that was impossible. It was just a computer. Wasn't it?

Eventually, he ended up standing in front of a tiny desk. It looked like something that would come out of a doll house. (If Spongebob had known how much service the Chum Bucket had, he probably would have thought so). Sitting at the desk, was Plankton.

"I trust you know why you're here," said Plankton.

"You want me to do errands," replied Spongebob.

"Yes, that's right. The first errand I need you to do is to go and get me some milk. I'm all out and even plankton need calcium." Plankton handed Spongebob five dollars. "Here's some money for the milk."

"Okay…" said Spongebob, taking the money. He was surprised that the first errand was so simple.

Spongebob walked to Bargin Mart. He bought the milk and brought it back. Plankton then instructed the second errand. Spongebob was to check his computers over and make sure they were in working order. Spongebob did so. These simple errands continued. They were all basic things. --Except the one that involved the chicken suit and the three jars of mayonnaise--. But even that was easy. Spongebob was starting to relax. All of the errands were easy, good-for-you jobs. He would soon be wrong.

It was evening, and all of the day's errands had been done. Plankton gave Spongebob some pay for the work he did, and then sent him on his way.

It was the next day, and Spongebob woke up to a shining sun. _"Another great day!" _thought Spongebob to himself. He arose from his bed and bid a fond good morning to Gary. He went about his morning as usual.

He opened his front door, ready for the work day, but then he stopped. He saw a note addressed to him on his front step. He picked t p an opened it. It said:

Spongebob,

Please make sure you come to help me today. I have a very important errand for you to do. Stop by after work at the Krusty Krab as usual.

Plankton

Spongebob was puzzled a little by the note, but Plankton seemed nice enough, so Spongebob made a mental note to make sure that he would stop by at the Chum Bucket today.

The day carried on as usual. Spongebob worked well at the Krusty Krab. At the end of the work day, he put away his spatula and walked towards the Chum Bucket. Squidward was polishing the windows as Spongebob headed towards the Krusty Krab.

"Why would Spongebob go to the Chum Bucket?" thought Squidward to himself. However, he soon abandoned his curiosity and proceeded to the task at hand.

Spongebob entered the restaurant, anxious to learn what the special errand was. He opened the second door to the lab, and approached the tiny desk.

"I have a special errand for you today, Spongebob," said Plankton.

"What is it?" inquired Spongebob.

Plankton smiled to himself. His plan would soon be a success. "I believe you guessed that my restaurant isn't that successful."

"Well…I have never seen anyone here."

"Exactly. So my good friend, Eugene Krabs, has agreed to help me get some business. I trust you work for him."

"Yes," replied Spongebob.

"He agreed to give me the Krabby Patty formula. You know, so I could attract some customers with attractive food."

"I guess that makes sense…" Spongebob said.

"It does. However, I'm too busy to go over there and get it myself, so I need you to bring it to me."

"Don't worry, Mr. Plankton," said Spongebob, enthusiastically. "I know exactly where it is. I'll get that formula for you right away."


	6. Remembering

**READER'S HINT: Lately, I have had so many new ideas. I already told you readers about New Neighbours, Return Address: None 2, and the Robin Hood one, but I now have five more ideas! They are called Perfect Pet, Dreams, Good and Bad, Sickness, and I Scream For Ice Cream. Perfect Pet is a story when Patrick buys a worm! Patrick's new pet starts to fight with Gary, and it won't take long until Spongebob and Patrick start to fight about who has the better pet… The plot for Dreams, (strange enough) came to me in a dream. Spongebob and Patrick had an incident, and now they have entered a daydreaming haze! It's up to Sandy to stop them before the create havoc on the city. Good and Bad is another Plankton fic. Plankton disguises as Spongebob's conscience in order to get the Krabby Patty secret formula! Sickness is sort of a mystery/drama fic. A strange sickness is stalking Bikini Bottom. Spongebob must find out what is causing it before it's too late… I Scream for Ice Cream is a story more for Sandy fans. The Goofy Goobers goes under new management. Everything is going great until something starts to go horribly wrong… Now Sandy must put a stop to the evil that is occurring and save Bikini Bottom. That's all I have for now. I need to know which story you guys want to read first! Please vote when you review! The choices are:**

**New Neighbours**

**Return Address: None 2**

**Robin Hood**

**Perfect Pet**

**Dreams**

**Good and Bad**

**Sickness**

**I Scream For Ice Cream**

**PLEASE VOTE! If you don't know what the first three stories are about, details were given in the Reader's Hint in chapter 1 of Scary School. Thanks for reading! (P.S. I might think about doing a dark / scary fic, but it might not go anywhere). (P.S.S. I'm thinking that at the end of my writing career, I might give out 'awards' for special reviews. You know, most funny, shortest, most P.S.'s that sort of thing. Review and tell me if I should. The idea was inspired by WoRdLiFeCeNa4).**

**_Author's Note: _I am SO sorry that I didn't update for ages! I had the biggest writer's block imaginable. Thankfully, (with the help of all of my new spare-time) I was able to smash the block and keep on going.On a brighter note, exams are over and I will be updating a lot quicker now that I have more spare-time. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. You can't sue me.**

**flaming-1251: Lol. All questions answered in this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!**

**venusgal100: I don't think that Plankton knows the meaning of ashamed. Lol. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Bladequeesn2000: Spongebob always pulls through in the end. Thanks for reviewing!**

**A. Nonymous: Thanks for complementing Plankton's plan. I was just doing homework one day, and I thought. 'Hey, that would be a great twist!' I'm glad you liked the chapter! Thanks for reviewing!**

**RPQ: I'm glad you like the plot. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Sydnee: Thanks for reviewing!**

**WoRdLiFeCeNa4: You'll find out in this chapter. I hope you enjoy. Thanks for reviewing!**

Chapter 6: Remembering

Sandy was sitting in her tree-dome watching T.V. There was nothing much to watch, so she shut it off. Instead, she would go visit Spongebob. It had been a while since she last saw him, and she wanted to know how he was doing, with his amnesia and all. She slipped on an air suit and walked outside.

A while later, she came to Spongebob's house. She knocked on the door lightly. There came no reply. She knocked harder this time, thinking that he maybe did not hear the first knock. However, there was still no answer. This time, she banged on the door, becoming a little irritated. There was no reply. Sandy figured that Spongebob was probably not home. Maybe Patrick knew where he was. She walked over to his rock. He was on the top, snoring.

"Patrick," Sandy said. Patrick did not stir. "Patrick… Patrick! PATRICK!" yelled Sandy. Patrick awoke from the shouts. When he stretched and opened his eyes, he saw a squirrel standing in front of him.

"Hiya, Sandy," said Patrick in a sleepy tone. "What brings you here today?"

"I wanted to ask you where Spongebob is. I went to his house, but there came no reply."

"Hmmm…" said Patrick, thinking. "The last time I saw him, he was headed off to work."

At that same moment, Squidward had passed by, leaving for his evening bike ride. He couldn't help over-hearing their conversation.

"If you two want to know where Spongebob is, I saw him going to the Chum Bucket after work."

"Why would Spongebob go to the Chum Bucket?" inquired Sandy, puzzled.

"Don't know, don't care," replied Squidward. With that said and over with, he rode off.

Sandy looked at Patrick, confused. "Do you know why Spongebob is at the Chum Bucket?" Sandy asked Patrick.

"I don't know," said Patrick. "I don't even know how he found out about the Chum Bucket. It's not like we ever told him about it. Heck, we never even mentioned Plankton."

All of a sudden, realization dawned on Sandy. "C'mon Patrick!" exclaimed Sandy in a panic. "We have to find Spongebob before he gets into trouble!"

"Here you go, sir. One formula, ready to go." Spongebob had agreed to getting Plankton the formula. It took him approximately twenty seconds to get it. For Plankton, it was all too easy. Now Spongebob was holding out the formula, right in front of him. Plankton was starting to get sweaty, just how Mr. Krabs gets sweaty around money.

"Thank you, Spongebob," said Plankton, remembering that he still needed to play the role of the nice guy. However, he wouldn't have to act much longer. "I've been waiting _very_ long for this."

"But it only took me twenty seconds," Spongebob said, still clueless.

Plankton just ignored him. He swiped the formula out of Spongebob's hands and opened the small bottle with the piece of paper in it. He reached in and took out the parchment. He slowly unfolded it, savouring the moment. All of a sudden, to the surprise of both Spongebob and Plankton, Patrick and Sandy burst through the Chum Bucket doors.

"Spongebob, stop!" yelled Sandy. "It's a trick!"

"What?" asked Spongebob, puzzled.

"Plankton has been lying to you! He just wants to steal the formula!" Patrick added.

Spongebob turned around to face Plankton. "Is that true?" he asked the micro organism.

Plankton laughed manically. "They're telling the truth. I mislead you in order to get the formula. And now that I have it, nothing can stand in my way!"

All of a sudden, a number of events happened all at the same time. Plankton started to unfold the piece of paper. Sandy and Patrick rushed into the room, determined to keep the formula a secret. However, in their hurry, they bashed into Spongebob, sending him soaring into a solid wall. The accident distracted Sandy and Patrick from the Plankton issue, and they went up to see if Spongebob was okay.

"Spongebob, are you all right?" asked Sandy, concerned. Spongebob didn't reply; he was unconscious.

"Hey, aren't you forgetting something?" mocked Plankton in a sarcastic tone. He had the formula in his hand. He was standing on the keyboard of his master computer and was about to record the formula into the hard-drive. Sandy and Patrick tried to stop him, but before they could, Plankton fed the paper into the computer. Patrick and Sandy stood there; there was nothing they could do.

Plankton laughed evilly as the computer made a number of beeping noises. The computer was about to type out the secret formula, when the screen went blank

"What? WHAT!" screamed Plankton through his rage. Sandy and Patrick couldn't believe it. What had caused the sudden power outage?

Spongebob emerged from the shadows, with a plug dangling in his hand.

"NOOOOO! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" yelled Plankton in a deep rage.

"Because the collision with the wall brought back my memories. I know all about you, _Plankton_." Spongebob said the last word with particular disgust.

Plankton's antennae went down. "Well, this sucks," he said. Then, Spongebob laid down one mighty hand and squished Plankton.

Sandy and Patrick ran up to Spongebob.

"Is it true?" asked Sandy, her eyes brimming with hope. "Do you really have your memories back?"

"I sure do," replied Spongebob. Sandy gave him a great hug.

"It's great to have you back, buddy," said Patrick, patting Spongebob on the back.

"It's good to be back, Patrick. Anyway, what are we standing around here for? Let's go get some ice cream!"

The three friends cheered and walked out the doors. This would be one adventure they would never forget.

THE END

**Please review and tell me what you think. DON'T FORGET TO VOTE!**


End file.
